Who Stole Your Heart?
by sinful delight
Summary: He loved her truly and deeply. Now she’s gone and Draco is left with thoughts about his one and only love. DHr One Chapter Only


Summary:  He loved her truly and deeply.  Now she's gone and Draco is left with thoughts about his one and only love.  D/Hr

Rated:  PG

Author's Note:  This is a song fic.  The song is "Remember the Tin Man" by Tracy Chapman.  It used to be one of my favorite songs when I was little and listening to it a few days ago I realized how perfect it would be for a fic.  The words in **bold** are Draco's thoughts and the _italicized_ are the song lyrics.  Please read and review.  Any comments you have would be helpful being this is my first ever fan fic.  

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Not Draco, not Hermione, not even the song.  Come now if owned any of those things do you really think I'd waste my time writing this story???

****

**Who Stole Your Heart?**

_There are locks on the doors   
And chains stretched across all the entries to the inside _

**I never let anyone close to me.  She used to say I had a hard outer wall that was tough for even her to crack.  I guess it was true.  **

_There's a gate and a fence _

_And bars to protect from only God knows what lurks outside _

**I never intentionally tried to keep people away.  Growing up though in my family though that was how you survived.  Never let anything in and you will never have to worry about how much you let out.  I had always lived like that until I opened up to her and let the world that I knew come crashing down around me.  **

_Who stole your heart left you with a space _

_That no one and nothing can fill_

**I had always respected her in my own way.  Maybe that was why I had taunted her during our school years together.  Respect changed to complete awe though in our fourth year during the night of the Yule Ball.  Her beauty astounded me and I wondered how I could not have noticed how beautiful she had become….  **

_Who stole your heart who took it away _

_Knowing that without it you can't live_

**After that I couldn't get her off my mind.  Everyone noticed something was wrong but most just assumed that it was my father once again pressing down on me.  **

_Who took away the part so essential to the whole _

_Left you a hollow body, Skin and bone _

_What robber what thief who stole your heart and the key _

**It wasn't though.  No one could possibly understand that I had fallen for her, the bushy haired know-it all; Hermione Granger.  It had felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me when I finally revealed to her my feelings and discovered she had felt the same.  **

_Who stole your heart _

_The smile from your face_

**For three years after we had shared in love, a feeling I had never felt until her.  Then one day as quickly as she had come to me she was taken.**

_The innocence the light from your eyes _

_Who stole your heart or did you give it away_

**I'll never forget the green flash of light as the surprised look on her face for as long as I live.  She was gone before she even hit the ground and with her my heart and soul, if I ever really had either.  **

_And if so then when and why _

_Who took away the part so essential to the whole_

**Ever since that night I wondered why this had happened.  Why had I let someone in only to have them taken from me by people I had once considered friends?  **

_Left you a hollow body _

_Skin and bone_

**Hermione and I had discussed the fact that one of us might die of course, but I had always thought it would be me and with her gone I was left completely alone and confused for she had known me better than even I had.**  

_What robber what thief _

_Who stole your heart and the key_

**Every day was a bother.  Why get up?  Why go on with life without her?  She had been my purpose, my everything and she had been ripped away from me.  **

_Now all sentiment is gone _

_Now you have no trust in no one_

**How could you leave me Hermione?  How could you go away and leave me without meaning, without anyone?**

_Who stole your heart _

_Did you know but forget the method and moment in time_

**Every day I loved you my darling, my Hermione.  Every day I woke up and wondered why you would chose someone like me.  I can recall ever moment I spent with you, every word you said, every laugh you laughed, every tear you cried.  You cried for me once before, well now I'm crying for you.  **

_Was it a trickster using mirrors and sleight of hand _

_A strong elixir or a potion that you drank_

**You used to say that our love was a spell, the most powerful spell of all that would protect us and keep us together.  You were wrong though, for our love is the reason you aren't here anymore**.

_Who hurt your heart _

_Bruised it in a place _

_That no one and nothing can heal_

**I've finally come to know pain my dear and now when I need you the most you aren't here to help me heal.  **

_You've gone to wizards, princes and magic men _

_You've gone to witches, the good the bad the indifferent_

**Some nights I lay up in bed and curse the day that I was born a wizard or better yet that magic existed.  Wouldn't it be lovely my darling, a world without magic, with just love; our love.  **

_But still all sentiment is gone _

_But still you have no trust in no one_

**You weren't just my first love Hermione, you were my only love and now here without you I know that no one will ever be able to see me the way you do.  **

_If you can tear down the walls _

_Throw your armor away remove all roadblocks barricades_

**Everyone says that in time the pain will go away, the hurtful memories will heal.  But I know they won't for when they do that is the day I will forget you and I know that will never happen.  **

_If you can forget there are bandits and dragons to slay _

_And don't forget that you defend an empty space_

**I fought for you Hermione, did you see that from up in heaven?  I fought for you and will continue to fight until they are all dead.  They all deserve to die Hermione and believe me they will.  **

_And remember the tinman _

_Found he had what he thought he lacked_

**I want you back my darling.  I want you here with me.  I want to hold you, kiss you, feel your touch just one more time.  **

_Remember the tinman _

_Go find your hear and take it back_

**You stole my heart from me long ago Hermione, you took it before I knew how much I loved you and now you have taken it all the way up to heaven with you.  I don't mind though my dear; you may keep it.  **

_Who stole your heart _

_Maybe no one can say _

_One day you will find it I pray_

**Think of my heart as your own just as I am.  For I love you Hermione and will for eternity.  I can finally tell you so now although I know it is too late.  So keep my heart that you stole from me, I never knew I had it before you came along and don't want it now that you are gone.  For until I have you again nothing else that I ever lose will matter.  **

**** 

Author's Note (yes another one):  So how was it?  Sorry if it stunk but like I said its my first ever fan fic so I'm kind of new at this.  That would also explain why the font might be messed up a little (please let me know if it is).  Fanfiction keeps screwing up my text so if it did that to this one I'll be sure to fix it later.  Anyway, tell me what do you think by reviewing.  Hope you liked it!!!!


End file.
